50 Shades of Green
50 Shades of Green 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the eleventh case of the game and last case on the district. It takes place in the Money Heaven, a district based in Fario. Plot Diego and the player left the facility when the bomb explodes inside. When they came inside, Chief called Diego and told him to come and see the mayor and let the player and Lena handle the investigation. Inside Sector E, the player found Dustin Moore, who due to lack of oxygen become blue in a face, but also bomb fragments on the floor. When Peter finished with bomb analyses, he found a maker of the bomb. Autopsy result's shows that he died from Asphyxiation. Ande also informs the player that on the murder weapon, money bills Derek want's, was traces of ice cream, and because the victims didn't eat ice cream, the killer was. Summary Victim: * Dustin Moore (found dead in his cell with a blue face) Murder Weapon: * Merged Nation Money Bills Killer: * Derek Jones Suspects '''Jordan Sparklz (Prison Guard) Profile: ''' * Suspect eats ice cream. '''Appearance: * Suspect wears black. Kara Powers (Therapist) Profile: ''' * Suspect eats ice cream. '''Appearance: * Suspect wears cell access badge. * Suspect wears black. * Suspect wears a bowtie. Aaron Moore (bomb maker) Profile: ''' * / '''Appearance: * Suspect wears cell access badge. * Suspect wears black. * Suspect wears a bowtie. Derek Jones Profile: ''' * Suspect eats ice cream. '''Appearance: * Suspect wears cell access badge. * Suspect wears black. * Suspect wears a bowtie. Dinnah Day Profile: ''' * Suspect eats ice cream. '''Appearance: * Suspect wears cell access badge. * Suspect wears black. * Suspects wears a bowtie. Quasy-Suspect(s) Angela Stipetich (New rookie) Bruno Filipovich (Guns and Gangs Detective) Monica Lovato (Lena's girlfriend) Killer's Profile * Killer wears cell access badge. * Killer eats ice cream. * Killer wears black. * Killer wears a bowtie. * Killer is more than 45 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sector E (Clues: Victims body, access badge, broken device; Victim indentificated: Dustin Moore; New Suspect: Jordan Sparklz) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Merged Nations money bills; Attribute: Killer eats ice cream) * Examine access badge (Result: Cell Access Badge; Attribute: Killer wears access badge) * Examine broken device (Result: homemade bomb) * Analyze homemade bomb (06:00:00; New Suspect: Aaron Moore) * Ask Jordan Brown is he saw something (Prerequisite: Sector E investigated; New Crime Scene: Prison Facility Entrance) * Investigate Prison Facility Entrance (Clues: pile of rocks) * Examine pile of rocks (Result: torn card) * Examine torn card (Result: Visit card; New Suspect: Kara Powers) * Talk to Kara Powers about a victim (Prerequisite: torn card restored) * Question Aaron Moore about a bomb (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed) * Move to chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Derek Jones * New Crime Scene: Exchange Office * Question Derek Jones * Investigate Exchange Office (Clues: faded paper, laptop, briefcase) * Examine faded paper (Result: Quittance; New Suspect: Dinnnah Day) * Examine locked laptop (Result: Laptop) * Examine briefcase (Result: Prison Transfer list) * Talk to Dinnah Day (Prerequisite: faded paper examined) * Talk to Jordan about a transfer list (Prerequisite: Prison Transfer document found) * Analyze Laptop (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bushes) * Investigate Bushes (Clues: broken device, strange book) * Examine broken device (Result: CCTV camera) * Examine strange book (Result: How to commit a perfect murder book) * Analyze CCTV Camera (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears black) * Analyze book (06:00:00) * Ask Dinnah why she have How to commit a perfect murder book (Prerequisite: Book analyzed) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * See what problem Derek had with the victim (New Crime Scene. Dustin's Cell) * Investigate Dustin's Cell (Clues: Letters, prison door keyhole, torn photo) * Examine letters (Result: Sender's name: Dinnah Day) * Examine prison door keyhole (Result: fibers) * Examine torn photo (Result: Kara's pin-up) * Talk to Dinnah about threat letters (Prerequisite: senders name recovered) * Talk to Kara about her pin-up (Prerequisite: Picture restored) * Analyze fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a bowtie; New Crime Scene: Drawers) * Investigate Drawers (prison keys, torn document, missing bills) * Examine prison keys (Result: Saliva) * Examine torn document (Result: Lawsuit document) * Give missing bills to Derek (Prerequisite: Drawers investigated) * Question Jordan about lawsuit document (Prerequisite: torn document restored) * Analyze saliva (12:00:00; Killer have more than 45 years) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Money Is Not Everything 5/5 (0 stars) Money is not everything 5/5 * Meet your new partner (Prerequisite: AI unlocked) * See what's the problem with Monica (Prerequisite: Meet your new partner; Reward Burger) * Investigate Bushes (Clues: ring box) * Examine ring (Result: Serial number) * Analyze serial number (06:00:00) * Give Monica her ring (Prerequisite: serial number analyzed; Reward: Rainbow Flag T-shirt) * See what Bruno want (Prerequisite: AI unlocked) * Investigate Exchange Office (Clues: pile of books) * Examine pile of books (Result: torn paper) * Examine torn paper (Result: Targets criminal record) * Inform Bruno that you found the target's criminal record (Prerequisite: Torn paper restored; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Next district unlocked: Digital Utopia * Move to next case (0 stars) Trivia: * Merged Nation is a parody to United Nations. * In Money Is Not Everything, a couple of fanmade seasons are mentioned. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Money Heaven